


The Survival Game

by fandomgurl77



Series: Alien Apocolypse AU [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canned Food, Childbirth, Confession, Desperation, Fear, Food, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Pregnancy, Sickness, Survival, everyone's scared, rated T for now, rating may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Set two months after Invaded!, everyone is struggling to survive with a dwindling food supply and the constant threat of death via the aliens.Meanwhile, Monica makes a discovery about herself through a series of frightening events...Rating and tags may change/be added as the story progresses; rated T for now.
Relationships: OC/OC, Thomas Barrow & OC, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: Alien Apocolypse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152830
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Two months have passed since Thomas’s miraculous comeback and Monica’s leaving; all has been going well for everyone – except there is now a major problem…_

‘Food’, Chris said, ‘We’re all out of food!’

‘What?’ Michael said, ‘But there’s got to be some around the place somewhere; did you check the basement?’

‘Yes’, Chris said.

‘How about the…’ Michael began before being cut off.

‘I’ve also checked the rooms upstairs and out the back, with no success’, Chris said.

It was then the reality set in for everyone.

‘What are we going to do??’ Ivan and Harry said in a panic, ‘We’re going to starve in here!’

‘No, we won’t’, Jack said, ‘We’ll think of something.’

It was at this moment that Thomas had an idea of how to solve this issue…

‘Um, guys?’ he said, ‘I think I may have an idea…’

‘Not now, Thomas’, Michael said, ‘We’re trying to come up with a solution to this crisis.’

‘It’s a good idea…’ Thomas said while trying to catch everyone’s attention, to no avail, ‘It might just save all of our…’

‘What’s the use?’ he said to Richard, ‘They’re too busy muttering amongst themselves…’

‘I think it’s time for Plan B’, Richard said.

‘But we don’t have a Plan B’, Thomas said.

‘Oh yes, we do’, Richard said before pointing to the far side of the room, ‘See that drum kit over there?’

‘Richard, dear’, Thomas said, ‘I’m sure you’re aware of this, but now isn’t the time to be playing the drums, or any instrument for that matter. Not to mention that I don’t know how to anyway.’

‘It doesn’t matter’, Richard said, ‘You just need to go over and bash one of those, um…circular, flat golden thingies…’

‘They’re cymbals, Richard’, Thomas said, ‘At least, I think that’s what they’re called. Anyway, why would I want to do that anyway?’

‘To get everyone’s attention, silly’, Richard said playfully.

‘Oh…all right then’, Thomas said before walking across the room and striking one of the cymbals with a drumstick.

CRASH!!!

‘Everyone, if I may have your attention…’ he said, ‘I think I know how to solve the “no food” issue…’

‘Ok’, Michael said, ‘Go ahead.’

‘We should go out in small groups at a time to search for any canned items to bring back here.’

‘You know what?’ Chris said, ‘That’s an excellent idea. Why didn’t I think of it?’

‘Well done, love’, Richard said to Thomas as they kissed, ‘You did it.’

‘Thanks’, Thomas said.

Meanwhile, approximately two miles away in the sewer, Monica had just emptied a can of peaches when she was suddenly overcome with a painful cramp in the gut.

 _‘Not again…’_ she thought before leaning against the wall and vomiting before the pain mysteriously subsided.

_‘What’s happening to me??’_ she thought while slowly making her way down the dark tunnel, _‘Oh well, better keep going, I suppose.’_


	2. Chapter 2

‘I can’t believe it!!’ Thomas exclaimed as he, Ivan, Harry, Jack and Richard walked into the storeroom of the half-collapsed general store, ‘’Food, glorious food; the shelves are packed with it!’

‘We need a way to bring as much as possible back with us’, Harry said, ‘Does anyone have any ideas?’

‘We’re in luck’, Thomas said, ‘Because the car is right outside. Actually, I could bring it right up to the door; that way we can stack items in the back.’

‘Sounds like a solid plan’, Ivan said, ‘You go and get the car, and we’ll short organising items from the shelves into piles.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said before leaving, ‘Just be sure to avoid dented cans; they’re bad.’

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘We want to keep ourselves safe, don’t we?’

**Fifteen minutes later…**

‘We’re back’, Thomas said to Michael as Chris closed the doors, ‘Everything’s in the back.’

‘Whoa!’ Michael said with a wide grin upon seeing cans and other items stacked from the floor to the ceiling in the back of the car, ‘This is fantastic! Where did you get it from?’

‘The general store’s storeroom is crammed full of food and other items, even though the rest of the building has been destroyed’, Thomas said, ‘We couldn’t believe our luck when we ventured inside.’

‘Well, thanks for bringing this back’, Michael said, ‘This lot will last us a good while.’

‘Three, two, one and…done!’ Ivan said as he placed the last can of corn on the shelf in the storeroom at the back of the warehouse, ‘Everything is in its place.’

‘We were very lucky to come across this massive hoard at all; it was only because we’d parked outside where the store had been by chance, before I’d suggested looking around for any supplies lying around’, Thomas said.

‘Yes’, Ivan said, ‘I’m so glad we did though; now we won’t have to go hungry for quite a while yet.’

‘That’s the main thing’, Thomas said.

Down in the sewer, Monica had managed to walk over ten kilometres during the day and into the evening before suddenly becoming weak in the legs with intense pain.

‘AAAHHH!!!’ she cried out in pain, the sound echoing though the tunnel in both directions, ‘Someone…please…HELP ME!!!’

Unfortunately, there was no response to her desperate plea.

‘I…I b-beg of…’ she said weakly before fainting.

_However someone miles down the tunnel had heard her screams for help, albeit they were very faint…_


End file.
